Comparing Notes
by Ocianne
Summary: Magic Kaito A short meeting of the minds between two masters of disguise. Oneshot, crossover with The Magnificent Seven.


Summary: A short meeting of the minds between two masters of disguise.

Disclaimer: None of the characters herein are mine.

AN: This fic is dedicated to **Snickerer**, because it's entirely her fault. Her YGO/Magic Kaitou crossover introduced me to the DC/MK fandom, to which I am now addicted. Beta'd by her too, because she's cool like that. :biggrin:

Applause and cookies to whoever figures out both identities before reaching the end author's note.

– – – – –

Comparing Notes

– – – – –

The table's two occupants were both immaculately dressed and, despite the high number of empty liquor bottles in front of them, were probably quite sober.

"Now, don't get me wrong, the job has its ups and downs, but there are certainly some _memorable_ cases and disguises."

"Oh yeah? My current occupation has had its fair share of… interesting… costumes. What's your favorite?"

"Favorite?" The southern drawl was ear catching, and more than a few nearby patrons were covertly eavesdropping on the two men's conversation. "I try not to have favorites. However, one which my co-workers enjoyed far too much and will never let me live down is the purple dress."

"Purple dress?" The other's responses were given in lightly accented English, with an oriental lilt that occasionally slurred his l's.

"Vintage 1800's _entertainah's_ dress. For infiltrating a historical reenactment group that was a front for drug smuggling. I was a singer. My co-workers came to see every single performance. The wolf-whistles were most embarrassing."

"I assume there are lots of incriminating pictures, too." A slightly manic grin appeared, calculating and predatory. "I bet that long-haired friend of yours keeps them at his house. Would you like a note, for professional courtesy, or will this warning do for advanced notice?"

"You keep your dirty fingers _away_ from his house-locks, boy. You'd be pinned to the ground the moment you passed the threshold. I'd rather your professional courtesy extended to a reciprocating story of disguises."

"Spoilsport. But I've had my share of doozies, I guess…" After a considering pause, the grin reappeared. "I ever tell you about the time I disguised as the daughter of guy in charge of chasing me?"

"No, do tell… but please keep _why_ he was chasing you that time to yourself. We may be both off duty, but you have your job and I have mine. I'd rather not arrest such an entertaining drinking partner."

"Deal. It happened like this…" Hands moved animatedly as he spun his tale, and the carefully timed side-comments were often enough to make his new friend nearly choke in the middle of a drink.

"I" —a snicker— "commend you for you quick thinking," the older man said at the story's end. "You have aroused my curiosity, however. How did you disguise so fast?"

"Didn't I tell you?" The grin was back, and bigger than ever. He raised his hands, and with a muted "pon!" a rose appeared in one hand and a perfectly fanned deck of cards in the other. He put both on the table, to be poked at curiously by his companion. "I'm a magician. And Agent-san?"

The man addressed looked up from performing a particularly difficult sleight-of-hand trick with the cards.

"I'm also a phantom."

The young man disappeared in a puff of smoke with rose and deck, leaving only a white card behind on the table. Confused, at both the disappearance and _how_ the magician had managed to take the cards right out of his hands in an instant, the remaining man picked it up. There were several lines of kanji – luckily Japanese was in his language repertoire – and a strange caricature of a grinning face in the bottom left-hand corner.

…

_You wouldn't have been able to catch me, friend. _

_See you again next week, same place and time? I'll bring the entertainment._

_I wonder where your co-workers keep their blackmail photos?_

_KID_

…

– – – – –

AN: I think this qualifies as a crack!fic, even though I wasn't on sugar or caffeine at the time of writing. I blame the insane amount of drabbles and crossovers at the ManyCases1Truth lj community, for inspiring me to write a crossover I hadn't read before.

For the confused, KID is Kaitou Kid, from Magic Kaitou. His illustrious companion is Ezra Standish, an undercover agent of the ATF, in the Modern day ATF AU of the Magnificent Seven fandom-multiverse.

Lots of firsts, here: First time in the Mag7 fandom, first time in the Detective Conan-Magic Kaitou fandom, first time actually _writing_ a crossover…

Not much else to say. Review?

Ocianne

5/06


End file.
